This invention is directed to the problem of determining whether the paint applied to a painted surface is an oil based paint or latex based paint. It is important to know what type of paint has been previously applied so that a compatible paint can be used to cover prior coats or so that appropriate preparations can be performed to change to a different type of paint. Paints applied to surfaces may be light colored, such as white paint, or dark colored, such as brown or green.
Professional painters test painted surfaces by applying denatured alcohol to a rag and rubbing it on the surface. If paint residue appears on the rag it is determined that the paint is a latex based paint. If no paint residue appears on the rag, it is determined that the paint is an oil based paint. While this method is effective, the denatured alcohol can be spilled and different colored rags must be used for different colored paints. For example, if the painted surface to be tested is white and the painter uses a white rag for testing it can be difficult to see whether any paint has been removed.
There is presently a need for a simple, disposable test kit that will provide clear test results regardless of the color of the paint to be tested. The test kit should not be prone to spillage but should be economical and easy to use.
The present invention, as summarized and described in detail below, provides a solution to the above noted problems that is simple, safe, economical and effective.